pluie saveur citron
by Calixetera
Summary: John, Chuck,un orage et la passion au rendez-vous... PWP slash Cadeau pour ma bêta & pour vous aussi.


Lemon : Chuck/John

**Déni :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (dommage, j'ai plein d'idées), et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce petit récit….. Juste la satisfaction de vous avoir (j'espère) diverti.

**Fandom :** Chuck

**Parking :** Charles « Chuck » Bartowski / John Casey

**Genre :** PWP donc n-17

**Note :** Ce PWP est un petit cadeau pour ma bêta. Tu voulais lire quelque chose sur ta série préférée, sur ton couple chouchou et tu voulais lire un lemon écrit par moi… mission accomplie………….. En gros : ne tapez pas c'est de sa faute !

**Note 2 :** c'est double première (1er lemon publiée et 1ère fic que j'écris sur la série) alors soyez très très sympas SVP………… pitiéééééééééééé

John et Chuck étaient complètement trempés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence. Casey n'avait pas desserré les dents sur tout le chemin, il était d'une humeur massacrante : non seulement l'agent double leur avait échappé mais en plus il s'était tiré avec la voiture, sa nouvelle voiture! Il enrageait littéralement.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa sœur et Mr ''Top'', Casey l'abandonna toujours sans un mot pour regagner son propre logement. Chuck poussa un soupir de lassitude, il était tellement crevé qu'il avait du mal à aligner deux idées cohérentes à la suite. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de son blouson de sport pour attraper ses clefs mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

« Ho… ho… non, surtout pas ça….. Pas maintenant… » murmura le jeune homme d'une voix désespérée fouillant frénétiquement dans ses poches à la recherche de son trousseau.

Au bout de deux minutes, il abandonna sa recherche infructueuse et fit le tour du bâtiment pour rentrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Soudain il se souvint qu'il avait plu tout l'après-midi et que donc, Ellie l'avait sans aucun doute fermée avant de partir. Et comble de malchance elle était de service à l'hôpital pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures. Un soupir d'anéantissent lui échappa : vu que Sarah était sur une mission solo ordonnée par la CIA, la seule autre personne à pouvoir l'héberger était John Casey. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis prit la direction de l'appartement de l'agent de la NSA. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises à la porte d'entrée mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il tourna la poignée mais la porte était verrouillée. Il se retint à grand peine de gémir de frustration. Il se cogna la tête contre le bois à plusieurs reprises puis les leçons que lui avait données de force l'agent de la CIA lui revinrent. Sans même penser à retourner à son propre appartement, il s'accroupit et entreprit de crocheter la serrure, mais n'étant pas un agent opérationnel depuis très longtemps il dût s'y reprendre à six fois avant de pouvoir la forcer.

« Casey ? …….. Major ?» appela-t-il à plusieurs reprises à peine le seuil franchi. Il allait rentrer plus en avant dans l'appartement quand il se souvint qu'il était imbibé d'eau, aussi enleva-t-il son blouson, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour ne pas laisser trop de traces.

« John ?..........Casey ? » rappela-t-il. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse il monta les marches menant au premier. Il ouvrit la première porte qui s'avéra être la chambre du maître des lieux. Inconsciemment il s'avança et détailla la chambre : dans les tons sobres, elle était meublée de façon spartiate, des murs paille une moquette beige épaisse, une armoire et une commode en acajou, des tentures noires satinées aux fenêtres et un grand lit bas également en acajou aux draps de satin noir. Alors qu'il allait ressortir, gêné d'avoir pénétré ainsi dans l'intimité de son ami, il tomba nez à nez avec John qui sortait de la salle de bain attenante.

Chuck se figea en voyant le major vêtu (je pense que c'est çà ^^ concordance) en tout et pour tout d'une minuscule serviette vert pomme nouée autour de ses reins (grand sourire débile) qui ne laissait que **très** peu de place à l'imagination **pourtant extrêmement fertile de Chuck**. A la vue de toute cette peau humide sa bouche devint sèche. Il ne put détacher ses yeux du corps de l'homme devant lui, son regard suivant malgré lui le parcours d'une goutte d'eau, qui prenant naissance derrière l'oreille s'écoula vers l'intérieur du cou, pour ensuite glisser lentement le long des pectoraux saillants, et ruisseler le long des abdominaux magnifiquement dessinés pour finir par mourir à la naissance du pubis.

Son regard de pure convoitise n'échappa pas aux yeux acérés de Casey, qui fit courir le sien le long du corps de Bartowski pour s'arrêter un instant sur son entre-jambe, ses vêtements mouillés ne dissimulant rien de la réaction que la vision de son corps nu et humide provoquait, éveillant par là même son propre désir. Un petit sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Chuck…

- Mmm …, répliqua celui-ci, incapable d'articuler deux mots tant il était captivé par le magnétisme animal de l'homme. Il avait rêvé si souvent de son ami.

- Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer chez les gens comme ça, indiqua l'homme à moitié nu, d'une voix rauque tout en s'avançant lentement vers sa proie.

Je….J'ai….perdu mes clefs….. Je ………………… ne pouvais pas rentrer……….. Alors……je..., balbutia Charles, essayant de revenir à la réalité et surtout de remettre sa libido sous contrôle.

- Oui… tu sais que c'est très dangereux …d'entrer chez un agent de la NSA comme ça… il faut s'attendre à des représailles…, susurra John continuant de s'approcher tel un prédateur.

- Oui…. Je …sais….. C'est moi ….ou il fait chaud chez toi ? formula le jeune homme à grand peine après avoir humidifié ses lèvres.

- Mmm ……..tu sais ?.... Ça j'en doute mais je vais te le faire comprendre…… quand à la température…… je suis sûr qu'on peut encore la faire grimper de quelques degrés… » chuchota l'agent arrivant devant Bartowski.

Chuck senti un frisson d'excitation descendre le long de son corps au son de la voix vibrante de désir de son ami. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent sur les siennes. Il plaça instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de son aîné.

Après avoir suçoté, mordillé, titillé de sa langue les lèvres du jeune espion, Casey exigea l'entrée de sa bouche. Celui-ci la lui accorda immédiatement et c'est avec un soupir de contentement que leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. La lutte sensuelle dura quelques secondes puis c'est avec délice que Chuck se soumit à la dominance du militaire. Celui-ci adoucit alors le baiser pour le rendre plus voluptueux, plus prometteur. John sans cesser le baiser, d'une manœuvre habile, sortit la chemise trempé du jean et, posant ses mains sous celle-ci, il se mit à caresser langoureusement le dos de son amant. Ses mains remontèrent lentement, dans un effleurement, le long la colonne vertébrale faisant trembler de désir Chuck, avant de redescendre en faisant glisser leurs ongles sur la chair tendre, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir. Puis il glissa une de ses main sur le ventre du jeune homme, il le cajola tendrement puis remonta et saisit le téton avec lequel il joua un moment, le faisant rouler sous sa paume, puis le pinçant ou encore l'éraflant d'un coup d'ongle. Les doigts de Chuck se crispaient dans ses cheveux à chaque vague de plaisir qu'il lui faisait connaitre.

L'effet combiné de cette langue douée, de se magnifique corps plaqué contre le sien et de ces caresses expertes faisaient (les deux marche quand je les mets au futur) perdre toute contenance au jeune homme : il avait tous les sens en feu, la tête embrumée de désir.

« Casey……….., supplia-t-il d'une voix ardente, abandonnant les cheveux de John pour ancrer ses mains sur les larges épaules de l'agent de la NSA.

- Mmm, lui répondit-il faisant courir sa langue le long des tendons du cou avant de mordiller et de sucer la base si tendre du cou.

- John…… s'il te plait…n implora-t- il ne sachant pas vraiment s'il voulait que cette douce torture qui lui était infligée s'arrête ou continue.

- Mmm ….qu'est-ce que tu veux… ? demanda-t-il les lèvres contre son cou, avant de lui mordiller la pomme d'Adam, le faisant frémir de plaisir.

- Tout……… s'il te plait……….John……, pria le cadet, dégageant son cou dans un geste inconscient d'abandon.

- Oui …, souffla le major en le poussant doucement en direction du lit, sans pourtant interrompre plus que nécessaire les caresses qu'il prodiguait.

Chuck était tellement perdu dans le monde de sensations que lui faisait connaître l'agent qu'il ne s'aperçut pas quand celui-ci lui enlevait sa chemise. Il ne prit conscience qu'il n'était plus vêtu que de son jean que quand la peau nue de son dos toucha le drap de satin, provoquant une décharge de plaisir.

Une fois que Chuck fut allongé, le militaire en profita pour finir de le déshabiller, lui ôtant non sans mal son jean mouillé et son boxer. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il prit quelques secondes pour contempler ce corps qu'il avait désiré depuis si longtemps. Son regard descendit doucement le long de ses épaules, de ses pectoraux, sur son ventre plat puis ses yeux portèrent sur la verge fièrement dressée pour lui. C'est avec un sourire gourmand qu'il fit courir son ongle sur elle, de la base au gland. Chuck s'arc-bouta sous la douce torture et saisit fortement les draps. Se délectant du gémissement que son geste fessait naître chez son jeune amant Casey refit cette caresse à plusieurs reprise. Puis il se pencha et reprit possession de cette bouche si tentante, et, désormais libre de toute entrave vestimentaire, il pouvait lui caresser le corps à loisir. Après un profond baiser qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la passion qu'il nourrissait, il fit courir ses lèvres le long du cou, léchant la marque qu'il y avait laissé plus tôt. Il continua sa progression et, arrivant aux mamelons, il joua avec l'un d'une main tandis qu'il titillait l'autre de ses dents, il le suça, le mordilla, l'aspira, le roula sous la langue avant de commuter avec l'autre pour lui infliger les mêmes sévices, avant de reprendre sa bouche dans un baiser lascif. Puis il délaissa la bouche accueillante de son ami pour aller lui suçoter le lobe de l'oreille, faisant tressaillir le jeune homme qui faisait courir ses mains sur ses épaules et son dos si musclé.

Chuck ne savait plus ou il en était : il se cabrait à la recherche d'un maximum de contact avec l'homme, mais celui-ci lui refusait tout autre touché que celui de ses mains ou de sa bouche. Ce jeu de caresses buccales et tactiles de son amant le rendait fou, il n'était plus qu'une masse de sensations.

« John….., ronronna-t-il.

- Oui…, susurra l'aîné tout en continuant de taquiner le cou de son amant de ses lèvres tandis que sa main jouait avec son mamelon.

- Je……..tu…….., tenta le cadet. A court de mots il remonta ses mains sur la tête de John, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et imprima un mouvement pour que ses lèvres descendent plus bas.

Casey, comprit immédiatement se que son amant voulait ; c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il céda bien volontiers. Doucement il fit courir sa langue sur les pectoraux, le long des abdominaux, il glissa sa langue dans son nombril faisant rire le jeune homme, puis il s'arrêta et se redressa pour plonger son regard affamé dans celui de son compagnon. Celui-ci pour toute réponse écarta largement les cuisses dans un geste à la fois obscène et torride. Le membre déjà douloureux de John se contacta à la position alanguie et au tableau totalement débauché que Chuck produisait. Il dut fermer les yeux quelques instant et saisir ferment la base de son sexe pour se reprendre et ne pas jouir à la vue que le jeune homme offrait. Il se repositionna entre ses cuisses, l'embrassa sauvagement avant venir mordiller l'intérieur si tendre des cuisses. Ses mains, elles, caressaient toutes les zones qu'elles pouvaient atteindre à l'exception de son sexe qu'il négligeait volontairement.

« John……… » La voix était un mélange de frustration et de désir.

Casey, sourit contre la peau, se redressa légèrement, plongeant son regard malfaisant dans celui de Charles avant de l'avaler d'un coup. Chuck ne put faire obstacle au cri de pur plaisir qu'il ressentit d'être ainsi avalé. Il posa ses mains sur la tête de son amant, incapable de soutenir une pensée cohérente. Il secouait sa tête de droite à gauche en gémissant sans cesse au travail expert que produisait la langue de l'aîné.

Profitant de l'état d'abandon dans lequel son amant se trouvait, John tendit la main vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il ouvrit le tube avec difficulté et versa le lubrifiant sur le ventre de Chuck. Celui-ci sursauta à la sensation du gel froid. Sans jamais cesser la caresse buccale qu'il prodiguait, John s'enduisit les doigts de lubrifiant. Il effleura doucement l'entrée froissée dans de lents mouvements circulaires avant d'introduire doucement son index. Il fit de lents mouvements de va-et-vient au même rythme que celui de sa bouche sur la hampe de chair de son cadet, puis tout aussi soigneusement, quand il sentit Chuck à nouveau totalement détendu, il ajouta un doigt supplémentaire. Tout en biseautant ses doigts pour élargir le muscle serré, il frappa à plusieurs reprises la prostate de son amant, le faisant crier de plaisir et se cambrer à la recherche de plus de contact. Il sentait les doigts de Chuck se crisper dans sa courte chevelure à chaque vague de plaisir. Il continua pendant un petit moment à le préparer pour ce qui allait suivre.

- Maintenant…., murmura le jeune espion d'une voix rauque.

- Non…, fit-il, abandonnant sa caresse buccale pour regarder ses doigts entrer et sortit de cet antre palpitant de désir.

- S'il te plait…………. J'ai besoin………j'ai besoin……. » implora Charles à l'agonie.

Chuck avait l'air totalement débauché sous lui. N'y tenant plus, il saisit un coussin qu'il plaça sous ses reins. Il dut se calmer un peu pour pouvoir mettre le préservatif, puis il regarda le visage ivre de plaisir de son partenaire dans l'attente d'une autorisation. Quand celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête, lentement il pénétra l'anneau de chair. Il ne manqua pas la légère crispation de douleur que son compagnon eut et il stoppa pour le laisser s'habituer à son imposante présence. Quand toute trace de douleur eut disparu du visage de Chuck, il reprit sa pénétration jusqu'à être entièrement engainé. Il s'arrêta et se força à respirer lentement pour ne pas perdre pied et venir de suite. Il resta un moment comme ça, penché sur le corps de son amant, une main sur le lit pour maintenir son poids, l'autre perdue dans les cheveux soyeux de Chuck. Quand il fut sûr d'être à nouveau maître de lui-même, il entama un lent, doux et profond mouvement des hanches, puis il changea légèrement d'angle ce qui lui fit toucher la prostate de son amant sur toutes les courses. Chuck gémissait et haletait à chaque mouvement, son plaisir augmentant à chaque va-et-vient. Au comble de l'excitation, John se saisit du membre gorgé de son amant, calquant le rythme de sa main sur celui de ses hanches. Chuck perdit pied à la double sensation, se noyant dans un océan de plaisir. John aurait voulu rester comme ça encore mais il avait tellement espéré ce moment là qu'il ne put durer aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait souhaité et, fou de désir, il accéléra la cadence de ses reins jusqu'à que celle-ci devienne erratique. Ils atteignirent tous deux la jouissance en même temps, criant le prénom de l'autre au moment de l'ultime délivrance.

Après un moment John se dégagea doucement du corps Chuck, non sans lui murmurer un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.

En se blottissant amoureusement contre lui le jeune agent lui répondit : « moi aussi ».

Ils s'endormirent épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Fin

***********

Voilà ça vous a plu? je sais la fin est un peu (beaucoup présipité mais ma Bêta voulais un "je t'aime"^^)


End file.
